set up
by Aingeal-J
Summary: uhh...a bunch of dribble about a certain love day at work


Chapter 1

A/N: Just a ramble on really. Wasting time. Pretty crap actually. My pathetic excuse for a valentine's day story. Anyway, R&R.

Disclaimer:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eames

*Eyeing Goren suspiciously*  

He's up to something. I can tell. He's sneaking around hoping that I'm not going to notice he's up to something.  He seems to be in and out of Deakin's office a lot. What is he doing? Is he on the phone.again? We have work to do.

~*~*~*

Goren 

*Trying not to look at Eames*

Why won't she stop looking at me? Do I have something on my suit? Is my hair messed up? WHAT?!?! Just because I happen to have used the phone 4 times today, doesn't make me suspicious.does it?

~*~*~*

Deakins

*Observing the detectives observing each other*

What the hell? He's been on the phone 4 times to that bloody Government agency. Is it so hard to get the name of one person?

~*~*~*

Carver

I bet he's ordering her flowers. I bet $10 on it!

~*~*~*

Eames

He's trying to hide something! Can't he just get off that bloody phone and finish writing up this crime scene report? He must be taking someone out to dinner. It is valentines after all. I'm sure the reservations can wait though!

~*~*~*

Goren

Pick up..pick up..pick up.oh.hello? *sigh* Yes I'll hold.doo bee doo.I hate hold music..doo.bee.doo.I wonder what flower is Eames' favourite?

~*~*~*

Deakins

She's not doing her work.he's not doing his.very productive day. I can see WE'RE gonna be out of here by 5 o'clock today.

~*~*~*

Carver

Oh shit! Flowers! Remember what happened last time I forgot Valentines? I got Fonged!

~*~*~*

Eames

*Head cocked to the side*

I wonder where he's going. I wonder who with! Ohh, Bobby has a date! How cute! *sighs* Why don't I have a date?

~*~*~*

Goren

*hanging up phone, looking very happy with himself*

Patience is a virtue. All the info I need. *spots Eames staring into space* Oh, what's up with her? She must be daydreaming about her date.

~*~*~*

Deakins

*Sees Eames & Goren smiling and talking.and stuff*

*cocks his head*

I wonder if they have dates tonight. Hmmmm

~*~*~*

Carver

Flowers, Chocolates, Card, Dinner, Candles, romance, SEX! Flowers, chocolates, card, dinner, candles, romance SEX!

~*~*~*

Eames

*After talking to Goren*

Maybe he's not going on a date, but organising pizza. We're not gonna be outta here for ages.

~*~*~*

Goren

I feel like Pizza. Funny, a moment ago I felt like chocolate. Oh.speaking of which, I'd better get something for Eames.

~*~*~*

Deakins

*on phone*

Yeah, I need to order French chicken with roast vegetables and the best wine you have.just leave it at the front. Thankyou.

~*~*~*

Carver

Flowers, Chocolates, Card, Dinner, Candles, romance, SEX! Flowers, chocolates, card, dinner, candles, romance SEX!

~*~*~*

Eames

b-o-r-e-d

~*~*~*

Goren

I could always give her the Teddy Detective Harrison gave me last year.

~*~*~*

Deakins

I'd better go get ready. Someone has a date tonight!

~*~*~*

Carver

Flowers, Chocolates, Card, Dinner, Candles, romance, SEX! How much is all this gonna cost?

~*~*~*

Eames

Did I remember to order that new stationery? Oh.Goren must have done it on the phone. I'll call just in case. *Gets up to use the phone*

~*~*~*

Goren

I need a drink. *Goes to the water cooler*

~*~*~*

Deakins

*Casually slips past their desks and shoves little red heart-shaped notes in their inboxes*

~*~*~*

Carver

I got groove, I got style, I got items to make her WILD! *phone rings* This is Carver.tonight..work? NOOOOOOOO!!!

~*~*~*

Eames

*returns to desk and reads note*

Who the hell? Wait.where is Goren? He is such a cutie! I'd better go and freshen up! 

~*~*~*

Goren

*returns to desk and reads note*

What the hell? Eames? Dinner? Tonight.in the interrogation room? How sweet! I'd better go freshen up!

~*~*~*

Deakins

They'll be coming 'round the corner aaannnyyy minute.waiting!

~*~*~*

Carver

*sobbing*

Flowers.Chocolates.Card.Dinner.Candles.romance.sex

*sobbing*

~*~*~*

Eames

Hey! This door has my name on it! Cool.

~*~*~*

Goren

Why is my name on the door? Wow, she's really put a lot of effort into this!

~*~*~*

Deakins

*watches through the viewing room.thingy*

Come my pretties! All the pieces of my brilliant plan fall into place

~*~*~*

Carver

I HATE WORK

~*~*~*

*Eames and Goren walk into the room at the same time and look at each other in utter surprise*

"Did you do this Eames?

"No, did you?"

*both stand in confusion, then voice comes over loud speaker*

"I did it. Now shut up and eat."

Is this like a valentines date" *asks Eames as Goren pulls her chair out*

*loudspeaker* "Uhh.yyeeeaaahhh. Maybe. Set up by moi. Now hurry up, coz this doesn't mean you're getting out of work.*

*Goren leans over and whispers* "I think he needs a life"


End file.
